The present invention relates to Christmas lights and more particularly to a stepwise combined sockets for Christmas lights which effectively uses a common contact plate and tightly fix the lamps in the sockets that is featured in the readily assembly and good electric conductivity without structurally breakaway.
Normally, the Christmas lights is a string of plurality of lamps which is used to suspend from a Christmas tree or suitable objects to enjoy people in the Christmas eve. However, this type of Christmas lights becomes more and more out of fashion. So that the producers begin to manufacture a gang type sockets which is integrated a number of the socket together to shorten the distance between the lamps for brightening the Christmas light to delight people. Nevertheless, the combined sockets leave a small space that is usually difficult to assembly the component such as a common contact plate and the electric wires, causing a poor conductivity and a breakaway of the components. This is the reason that structure of combined socket is still unpopular in the market.